A versatile coil planet centrifuge was developed for performing countercurrent chromatography (CCC). The apparatus can accommodate three different types of coiled column for comparative studies. The performance of each column was examined with a set of peptide samples and two-phase solvent systems. The multilayer coil coaxially mounted around the holder produced most efficient separations while it necessitated raising the column temperature for application of viscous sec.-butanol solvent system. The eccentric coiled column consisting of eight coil units arranged around the holder produced efficient separations under room temperature. The third column called the toroidal coil with a coiled helix configuration produced least efficient separations among three types of columns.